Thank You
by Saucysasusaku
Summary: She's the one who shone a light into his crazy twisted world. The one who loved him all this time. And for that he will never stop thanking her. (One-shot Collection)
1. Chapter 1

She felt him approach rather than heard him, but of course it would be that way. Sasuke's always been extremely unnecessarily quiet. A feat that came in handy sometimes, but was it really necessary to use to stealth and agility when tracking her down while she was on her rounds in the hospital?

She turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Just next time please make sure that everyone second checks the dosage amount on the medications. If it looks wrong, it never hurts to ask." Sakura reminded the batch on interns around her, though by the looks on most of their faces, they had clearly already drowned her out and were focusing on the Uchiha behind her.

"Understood?" she questioned, and in return she only got one or two murmur a yes

She rolled her eyes before dismissing them.

Turning around she was face to face with him, well really his chest but nevertheless, she glanced up to him and to find his deep onyx eyes staring straight into her. As incredibly hot she thinks he is when he has his sharingan and rinnegan activated, it's these eyes that still manage to take her breath away every time. The eyes she fell in love with.

"How was your sparring match with Naruto." She asked him, unconsciously scanning his body to see if she could find any visible wounds.

"I'm fine." He told her, "He's the one who might need some fixing."

"Sasuke-kun!" she scolded him. To which he just let out a small chuckle before lifting two fingers up and poking her yin seal, something that always caused her cheeks to turn a beautiful crimson red color.

"Are you done for the day?" he questioned her.

"Uh-yeah,"

"Then dinner?"

"Yeah, just let me get a few things from my office." She led them back to her office, where he stood at the doorway observing her while she scattered around gathering everything she needed to. She had a bunch of medical files piled up, that he assumed she was taking home to study. She stuffed them all in a filing box and then went back to her desk for her purse. She placed her purse on top of the box and then was about to lift it when he stopped her.

"Let me help." He motioned to her holding out his hand.

Sakura paused a moment before responding. "Sure, Sasuke-kun," then taking her purse and putting it in his out stretched hand. She then turned back to her box full of files and hoisted it up into her arms.

"Okay, I'm ready Sasuke-kun." She said as she made her way towards the door, only to have him block her.

"You're doing it again," Sasuke sighed.

Sakura looked up at him quizzically. "Doing what?" she questioned him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her before looking down to the box she was carrying in her hands. Then back down to the small bag he had in his right hand. She always does this. She always tried too hard to help him lift and carry things worried he'll strain himself or something. She acts as if he were disabled, to which he scoffs. He know that she is just trying to help him but he does find it rather annoying at moments.

"Trade with me." He motioned to her by holding up the bag.

"Sasuke-kun I—" she started to protest before he cut her off.

"Sakura, give me the box." Biting her lip she looked down and shifted the box in her arms, and as much as she tried to hide it, he saw her steal a glance at his left arm or rather what was left of it. Sasuke stiffened a moment before he put the purse on top of the box and in one fluid motion he scooped the box out of her hand and hoisted it onto his right shoulder and before she could stop him he was already out the door and down the hallway. She sighed and quickly locked up her office and followed after him.

The walk back to Sakura's apartment was silent, while that wasn't so unusual it was a different type of silent. It wasn't comfortable and peaceful like it normally is. This silence was awkward and tense, a silence that neither of them refused to break. Neither one turned to look at each other. When they reached her apartment he stepped aside and watched as she took out her keys to unlock it. Once in Sakura headed straight to the kitchen and Sasuke set the box down in the foyer and followed after her. She had her head stuck in the fridge when he entered.

"Sakura," he called out to her

No answer.

"Saku—"

"Do you want me to make some onigiri …. or would you like something diff.." she trailed off. From the way her shoulders were slightly trembling Sasuke could tell she was about to cry and like always he cursed himself, cause he's the cause of it.

He walked over to her and pulled her out of the fridge. He turned her toward himself and wrapped his arm around her. She took the opportunity to bury her face in his chest and let out a muffled sob.

"I just want to help you so badly." She cried clutching his shirt. "Why don't you let me!?" she wailed.

"You're gone for months on end and I have no idea if you're coming back or not sometimes. I can't even sleep sometimes because I worry if you're eating right and taking care of yourself. I just for once really wish you would depend on me!"

He stroked her hair as he pressed his lips against the crown of her head.

"I do, more than you will ever know."

She looked up at him.

He took a breath before he started.

"Knowing that you're here waiting for me, supporting me… knowing that I finally have someone to return home to, it … it makes the world of difference."

Upon hearing that Sakura just sobbed even harder.

And as he continued to hold her as she cried into his chest, damping his shirt and the cold air from the refrigerator hitting his back he thought, he's never been more at peace than he is now. As difficult as it was to tell her these things, it's the truth. As much as he'd love to say that Sakura's the one whose dependent on him, it's really the other way around. She's his rock, the one he can always depend on. The one who shone a light into his crazy twisted world. The one who loved him all this time. And for that he will never stop thanking her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **SO CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE THAT WE ARE OFFICIALLY CANNON?! I'VE BEEN CRYING ALL DAY! I've been shipping them for 9 years so this like the happiest day of my life! So I've been wanting to make a kinda drabble collection story so well see how this goes. I hope you guys like it! As always please let me know about any uber bad grammar mistakes and please review/favorite/follow! Hope you guys have a wonderful and blessed weekend!


	2. Chapter 2

"Momma" Sakura Uchiha heard her daughter call from her bedroom.

Sakura put the laundry basket she was carrying down on the floor and went to peek into her daughter's room to find her standing in front of the mirror adjusting her new glasses. "Momma, I look ridiculous," her daughter slightly pouted.

Sakura tried hard to restrain a laugh. He daughter wasn't known to pout often, so she had to savor these moments. "Oh, sweetie! No you don't! Come here." Sakura motioned to her daughter who willingly came running into her arms.

"Why do I have to wear them if I don't need them?!" Sarada Uchiha whined while burying her face into Sakura's shirt. Sakura brushed her daughter's hair away from her face before answering, "Baby, we talked about this. The reason your eyes keep hurting and you've been getting these headaches is cause you've been straining your eyes too much."

Sakura lifted her daughters head so she could look straight at her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of for wearing them. Now come on, you're going to be late for school." Sakura watched as her only daughter reluctantly pulled away from her and went to go pick up her book bag from the corner of her room. "Would you like me to walk you?" Sakura questioned.

"I'll be fine momma, thank you." And with that Sarada walked down the hallway, down the stairs, out the door and headed in the direction of the academy. She paused when she was a few houses away from hers, and threw a quick glance back just to make sure her momma was nowhere near. Not seeing her in sight, she swung her book bag around, opened it and took out a small black case. Popping it open, she took off her glasses and placed them back into the case they came in. Then she put the case back into her book bag and placed the bag back on her back.

"I don't need glasses," she mumbled as she continued on her way to the academy.

.

.

.

Her head was starting to hurt again. She could feel this slight throbbing right above the bridge of her nose, in between eyes. Taking her fingers she began to slowly massage the area in hopes of alleviating some of the pain just like her momma is usually able to, but unlike her momma she was not able to produce the calming faint green chakra just yet, so the results weren't as great. She glanced down at her notes then back up to the notes Aburame sensei was writing on the board and almost let out a frustrated cry.

She was so far behind.

But no matter how hard she squinted, blinked and glared at the board, she just couldn't make out any of the words. All she saw were blurry white lines and scribbles. This of course still doesn't mean she needs glasses. She's never had this problem before, that is until Aburame sensei rearranged their setting chart. So now she was stuck sitting at the very back corner of the classroom instead of the front row where it used to be at and she had no trouble seeing the board.

So now, thanks to this seat, she's been getting headaches from straining her eyes so much in an effort to see the board. She finally brought it up to her momma earlier this week and she immediately took her to go get her eyes checked. Unfortunately for her the results were not in her favor.

"Is everyone done with this first part?" Aburame sensei questioned the class. Most of the students murmured out a yes in response, but a few no's could be heard here and there. "Okay, I'll give you guys just a few more minutes then before I erase it so I can make room for more notes." A wave of groans rippled through the classroom.

"I know it's a lot guys, but we have to try and get as far as we can today," Aburame sensei reasoned. And while he never specified why he was eager to advance the class so rapidly today, Sarada looked to the empty spot a few seats over to the left of her, everyone knew it was because Bolt wasn't here today. So that meant there was no one creating class disruptions and steering the class off subject. And Aburame sensei was using his absence today to his full advantage.

"Now hurry up before I erase the board," that got Sarada panicking. All she has down are little pieces and chunks of sentences that she's not even too sure if they're right or not.

She looked down at the book bag that lay beside her feet. It was slightly open, and inside she could see the distinctive small black case.

She really did need these notes.

"Maybe just this once," she thought reaching down and taking the case out of her bag. Opening it up, she took the glasses out and placed them on. After blinking a few times to try and let her eyes adjust, she glanced back up at the board.

Instantly it was a world of difference. She was able to clearly see every line, curve and dot that Aburame sensei had written on the board. Hurriedly, she started copying the notes down in her notebook and quickly caught up to where she was supposed to be at.

After four long and tedious hours of lecturing and note taking, Aburame sensei finally dismissed them for lunch. Taking out the bento her momma prepared for her this morning she started walking over in she direction where she normally eats lunch with Chouchou and a few other girls from the class by the window.

Midway there, a group of boys lined up in front of her effectively blocking her path. She recognized them as the gang of jerks that just liked to pick on some of the shy kids in class. She's never really cared much this little group. They've never really bothered her before though. She looked to the one who stood directly in front of her, Akito their leader. Without him these guys were just a couple of wimps.

"Can I help you?" she questioned them, eyeing them carefully.

"Why I didn't know you wore glasses Sarada," Akito nastily sneered at her.

It took her a moment before she reached up and sure enough, she had forgotten to take them off. At this point she also noticed most of the other kids in the class had stopped what they were doing and looking in their direction. Everyone had already seen her in them; she could either run away and look like a wimp, or face this head on. She turned back to Akito and glared.

"Yeah, I wear glasses. Do you have a problem with it?" she sneered back at him with as much viciousness.

Akito stepped back for a moment, slightly surprised by her response. He's used to most people crumbling before him, but it only took him a moment to regain his composure.

"What kind of an Uchiha wears glasses?" he smirked while the boys beside him snickered.

Upon seeing the look of confusion on her face he clarified.

"Well, aren't you guys supposed to known for your amazing eyes or some crap like that?"

"Yeah," the guy beside him butted in. "How are you gonna activate that shaningan thing if you can't even see?"

"It's called sharingan stupid," Akito corrected him. "And of course she's not gonna be able to activate it." He took a step closer to her so he could get in her face.

"What a disgrace. No wonder her dad's always leaving her, who wouldn't be ashamed of a blind Uchiha."

He didn't see it coming. One moment he was still shoved up in front of her face, but the then next he was laying on the floor with his right cheek throbbing painfully. For a moment he lay there not too sure about what had just happened, that is until he heard the distinct voice of that Chouchou girl ring out.

"Hell yeah Sarada!"

Quickly, he sat up already thinking about how to retaliate, but Sarada wasn't there anymore.

.

.

.

After she had washed, dried, ironed and folded the laundry, Sakura dusted the shelves in the study and tidied up that room a bit. She then moved on to begin working on cleaning out the kitchen pantry. Her days off were pretty rare and hard to come by, well technically even on her days of she's on call, so she always liked to make good advantage of them by cleaning as much as she can on these days. She hardly ever has to clean during the week, she's pretty tidy herself, and Sarada came out just like her father in terms of how much of a neat freak she was. Sakura can't recall ever having to ask her to pick or clean something up.

She glanced over at the clock in her kitchen and saw it was only a little past noon, she's doing great on time today. She walked back into the pantry. She had cleared out and organized the bottom four shelves first. Most of the stuff was still good, only a few boxes and cans here and there had already expired. It was when she got to the very top shelf that she encountered a problem. That one was right above her reaching distance. Not seeing her stepping stool anywhere in sight, and too lazy to go and get a chair from the dining room she had to result to flipping her mop bucket upside down and standing on it. Though it was a bit wobbly, it seemed to hold up her weight just fine.

In no time she had most of the top shelf cleared out. She was just having a bit of trouble reaching some pasta boxes that sat in the very back, up against the wall. If only she was just a little higher up. Hesitantly she placed one of her foots on the lowest shelf testing it out a bit. It seemed like it could hold her weight. Slowly she put the second one on there too. She waited a moment just to make sure everything was okay, before she leaned over to reach those damn pasta boxes.

That's when she heard the crack and felt the shelf fall out from underneath her feet, dropping all of its contents to the ground. She braced herself for the impact of the cold hard floor, but it never came. Instead she felt a pair of very strong and very familiar hands wrap around her waist preventing her from hitting the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried out.

He set her back down on the ground only for her to turn around and launch herself at him. He let out a soft chuckle while returning the embrace and burying his head in the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet, sweet scent.

After a moment, Sakura leaned back to look at him but still refused to relinquish her hold on him. "I wasn't expecting you back till sometime next week."

"I finished a little early," he answered.

"Oh wait till Sarada gets home, she'll be absolutely thrilled." She smiled up brightly at him.

It was that sight that made him lean in and capture her lips with his. God how he missed the taste of her lips, the feel of her body pressed tightly up against his. He began to run his hands up and down her sides and couldn't fight back his smirk when she let out a soft moan up against his mouth.

With his tongue he probed her mouth for entrance, which she granted, entangling her own tongue up against his. Sakura reluctantly broke the kiss after the need for air became too great. Sasuke used this moment to pepper kisses down her neck. Reaching up, Sakura tangled her fingers in his hair, and was going to pull him back to her lips for another intense kiss, when they both heard the sound of the house door being roughly opened and the familiar pitter patter of tiny feet on the hard wood floor.

"Momma!" they heard their only daughter wail. Panic surged through both of them. Immediately they rushed to find her.

Sasuke got to her first. He found her in the corridor leading to the staircase, head in her hands, sobbing. His heart clenched just at the sight. He scanned her frame trying to see if he could make out any serious injuries. He found none. He did a quick area scan to see if there where any threats around, but there was no one else in the house but them. Why was she crying then?

"Sarada." He called out her.

He didn't miss the way she stiffened up and almost instantly quieted down. . He felt his wife come up behind him.

"Baby what's wrong?" Sakura questioned her, but Sarada still didn't respond. She didn't even look up at them; she still had her hands covering her face. Sasuke walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. Gently, he tried to pry her hands from her face but she wouldn't budge. Then he noticed something. "Is she wearing glasses?" he thought to himself. He reached up once more and gave what looked like the side frame of her glasses a tap.

He was slightly taken aback when she instantly launched herself into his arms and started sobbing into his chest.

"I'm so sorry papa! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she hysterically cried out.

Sasuke looked down at her almost bewildered for a moment. Not really sure what she was apologizing for, all Sasuke knew was that his little girl was severely upset and it was breaking his heart. He encircled her within his arms, which seemed to only make her cry even harder.

"What are you apologizing for?"

She lifted her face off of his chest and pointed to her glasses. "I have to wear glasses! What kind of an Uchiha wears glasses?! I'm so sorry I disappointed you! I'm not worthy enough to be your daughter! I'm a disgrace!" She wailed.

Upon hearing this Sasuke grasped her tiny shoulders and pushed her back a bit so he could get a good look at her. She however dropped her head down, avoiding eye contact.

"Sarada, look at me."

Hesitantly she peaked over at him through the frame of her glasses, tears still running down her face.

"Listen. No matter what you do, no matter what happens, you could never possibly disappoint me. I will always be proud to have you as my daughter."

"B-but my glasses."

"Make you look even more beautiful. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. "

"Uchiha's aren't supposed to wear glasses." She said through sniffles.

"Who said an Uchiha can't wear glasses? Uchiha's can do whatever the hell we want."

That got a giggle out of her.

"That's my girl." He said wiping the last bit of her tears away.

He felt Sakura approach them and place her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get started on lunch." He heard her say. He turned around to look at her but she was already walking away and from the looks of it she was wiping the tears from her eyes too.

"Papa?"

He turned back to his daughter.

"Will I still be able to awaken my sharingan like you?"

As much as Sasuke wished he had an answer for her, he honestly didn't know. He's never heard of an Uchiha who needed to wear glasses. But he really didn't have it in his heart to tell her that.

"You're my daughter aren't you?" to which she beamed up brightly at him.

He ruffled her hair a bit before lifting her up and she took this opportunity to wind her arms around his neck and burry her face there. He led them to the kitchen to find Sakura cutting an assortment of vegetables. She turned to look at them and he motioned her over. As soon as she was in reach he used his other arm that wasn't holding Sarada and wrapped it around her waist bringing her into their embrace.

You know, he's actually been kind of hoping that Sarada isn't able to awaken her sharingan. He's seen what it does to people. He's seen how it ruins them. He would never wish that upon his little girl. Maybe it's best that the kekkei genkai end here, so that no one else will be lead down the path of destruction he walked down. They might not be as lucky as him he thought while kissing the crown of Sarada's head. He turned to look at his wife, who was now gazing up at him with those beautiful, beautiful emerald eyes of hers. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Yes, he was lucky enough to have someone who saved him from that path.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm not too sure how I feel about this one, like there are some parts that I really like, but others I don't know about. I'm not too sure if this prompt really goes with this story, but I didn't want to publish it on its own. Hopefully you guys feel different about it than I do! Please follow/favorite/review and thanks to everyone who already did so! And I hope you guys have very fabulous and blessed weekend!


End file.
